Dofaemon
I am Nobita Nobi. I live in Kawasaki, Japan, of the 1960s. I do really bad in tests and sports. I got a box from the girl I love, Shizuka. It came with a letter... "Nobita-kun. This thing is eating me alive. It's some kind of robot. I'm writing this from the hospital. I'm temporaily vegetative, so I'm using Proloquo2Go on an iPad. My mum is helping me write this. The box of the thing that eat me alive is in the box. Love you so much, Shizu-chan" Why would I open something that would make me vegetative? I wouldn't be so dumb. The box was a cardboard box, and the only writing on it was 「どファエもん」This was creeping me out but I opened it anyways... After I opened it, I found out it was... somekind of robotic cat, that was blue and without ears. I fiddled about with it's body anyways, trying to find the "On" switch. I pulled it's tail and it turned on. It said "Kon'nichiwa. Shukudai no tame ni naniwoshita ga hitsuyōna nodesu ka?" I said "Do homework" and it turned to my desk and started writing negative things like "Commiting suicide is good!" or "Fat people are idiots" 3 hours have passed and he is still writing negative things, like "Kill your teacher" and "Yo Momma is fat" In fact, he's nearly at the end of the jotter I was given by my teacher. I thought some random gibberish would work, so I said "Watashi o korosu" But then he repeated what I said. Suddenly, out of a pocket on his body, he got a knife... He started stabbing me, right in the chest, and then in the brain. I was screaming. I didn't know what to do. He kept stabbing me full force. I had to badly go to pee, but then I couldn't make it in time. I wet myself. He drank all of the pee that was in the small puddle, and slashed my butt off. He then cut all my limbs off. The pee was stinging the remains of my limbs. By the time my mum got to the room, he was gone. She called the ambulence. Now I am in a vegetative state myself, and using Proloquo2Go. In fact, I'm beside Shizuka in the children's hospital. I am worse than Shizuka, and I will stay in this state forever. I have developed a lifetime disablity due to him. He's went on the loose. I am offering a 1 billion yen reward to the one that can find this monster who has affected my life. 10 years later, I died of a sad and peaceful death, and yet he has still not been found. He must have gone off to another poor country that has to experience the antics of this monster. Dofæmon's killing is a mystery, and it is still waiting to be solved 40 years later... But he'll be coming for you... Category:I AM DED Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ARE REAL!!! Category:Tries to be serious but fails